Mynimo
is a Rank D Drain-attribute Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai. * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology Mynimo has a similar appearance to Leadoni. His right arm is much larger than his left arm and has a gradient going from a teal-ish green (the main color of his body) to yellow. The flag in his short, small left hand is magenta, like the iris of his one large eye. The horn on his head is gold and the hair around it is a dark ash gray. The skirt he wears is also a dark ash gray with yellow swirls patterned on it. Mynimo Inspirits people by putting a flag on their head similar to the one he holds. After receiving the flag, they get better treatment than those around them. According to Whisper, Mynimo is skilled in the art of persuasion. In the anime, Mynimo has some shared history with Bruff, and apparently nurses a small grudge due to Bruff's superior popularity powers. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch'' Mynimo appears in all alleys in Downtown Springdale. Mynimo can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Blue Coin. Yo-kai Watch 2 One way to find Mynimo is in Gates of Whimsy. Mynimo also appears in the Springdale Elementary School at night. Yo-kai Watch Animation series Mynimo debuts in EP069, having Inspirited Katie and causes Mr. Johnson to give her preferential treatment. After Nate identifies him, Mynimo Inspirits Nate to convince Nate to let him be. Although he initially enjoys the favored treatment from his teacher, Nate realizes that this is causing his other classmates to resent him. Nate initially summons Jibanyan, but the Yo-Kai is busy on his mobile phone and Mynimo's effect convinces Nate to let Jibanyan go home. After finding Bruff's medal in his pocket, Nate summons Bruff instead, revealing the shared history between the two Yo-Kai. Bruff beats Mynimo into submission for "playing favorites", but acknowledges Mynimo as his "younger bro", calming Mynimo. Touched that Nate still wants to be his friend, Mynimo gives Nate his Medal and leaves with Bruff. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats Moveset |||Single ally|Inspirited ally won't be targeted. Very special treatment.}} |||Single ally|Raises an ally's DEF and redirects enemy attacks to that ally.}} Quotes * Befriended: "You're strong! If I was your teacher, you'd be my pet!" * Freed from the Crank-a-kai: "You got me out? If I were your teacher, you'd be teacher's pet." * Loafing: * Receiving food (favorite): "My top pick!" * Receiving food (normal): "Not my pick..." * Receiving food (disliked): Etymology * "Ekohiiki" is the word favoritism in Japanese, with the last syllable replaced by the kanji for "oni". * "Mynimo" is derived from the playground counting game "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe". * "Topamí" is abrevation of the phrase "todo para mí" (all for me). Origin See Leadoni#Trivia. Trivia * Mynimo's random nicknames are Eenimeen, Tobias, Eyephora, and Grout. In other languages * Spanish: Topamí * Italian: Favorio * German: Schieba * Portuguese (Brazil): Mimadonnie de:Schieba Category:Shady Tribe Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Candy Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Oni Yo-kai Category:Green Yo-kai Category:One Eyed Yo-kai